Broken Families
by SpiffyLittleNerdette
Summary: When Cece finds out some shocking news, will her and Duece's families ever get along? Especially his mom. Will one person bring them all together to save their baby's future? Read and Review! I don't own Shake It Up!
1. Finding Out

**Hola! This is my first Shake It Up fic, I hope you guise like it. Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's Point of View<strong>

****I really couldn't believe it for a second. My mom's screaming was drowning out my thoughts. Flynn's laughing made my anger rise. Anger, Happiness, Confusion. It was all stuck inside of me and I just couldn't get it out. Those five words: "Mom, I think I'm sick," just ruined the rest of my life. I really didn't know she'd just start screaming in the office like that. They had security escort her out, and it was just me and Flynn. He looked up at me, and wrapped his little arms around my waist.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"I don't know, Flynn."

Flynn looked away and poked my stomach. I held him close.

"Don't poke me, stupid." I flicked his forehead.

After my mom calmed down, she came back into the room with Mrs. Martinez. I sighed and looked out the window. Duece already told me his mom didn't like me, now that we're having a kid it seems like she'll just raise hell. Duece and his mother came into the small doctor office. I was just standing with Flynn near the ultrasound machine. Mrs Martinez was holding a cup of water and had her lips pursed together. I let got Flynn and he runs over to my mom.

"So you're pregnant and my son is the father?" Her accent was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

I nodded and rubbed my belly. My mom shot me a bad look. Mrs. Martinez laughed loudly and pulled Duece closer to her. Her bright red lipstick made her accent sound worse, but I had to deal with it.

"You're trying to pin this baby on my son, aren't you?" She said, bluntly.

I widened my eyes and covered my mouth. Duece mumbled something in spanish. My mom looked at Duece's mother and she just waited for an answer.

"What? No!" I yelled.

"Really, becuase I've heard about you Cece Jones. You're one of those rebellious kids at school. You'll be a slut in no time." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now wait just a damn minute Sophia! Don't you dare put this on my daughter. It takes two people to make a baby, and Cece and Duece are dating." She yelled at her.

Duece's mom pushed her hair back, and smirked. She shook her head at me and my mother. She grabbed Duece and left the room. I looked at my mom and my eyes started to water up. I really didn't know why Duece's mom would think I'm trying to take her son away from her. We had sex. We're having a baby wether she likes it or not.


	2. Chaos and Trouble

**Chapter 2 here! Hope you guise like it. It's longer! woop. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's Point Of View<strong>

My mom slammed the car door and started the car. I was in he passanger seat and Flynn was in the back. Her face was red, and she wouldn't speak. I had no idea why Duece's mom would think that about me.

"Mom.. I have to see Duece."

"No! We're not seeing those damn Martinez's!" She yelled, stopping at a red light.

"MOM! I have to!" I yelled louder.

"Why did you have to get involved with him? You're 15, Cierra! You're pregnant! She thinks you're pinning this baby on her son! We're NOT going to their house."

My mom stayed quiet the whole way home. I didn't really have much to say. I just wanted to see Duece and cuddle with him again. I wanted him to tell me everything was okay. I just wanted him to be with me, but I can't. My mom probably thinks I'm criminally insane if I try to contact him ever again. When we got home, I laid down on the couch and just started to cry. Nothing could make me feel more horrible. Our moms fighting, Flynn watching this all. It was horrible.

I heard the window open and lifted my tear stained face. Rocky climbed in and walked over the couch. She beside me. I felt her arms around me. She smelled familiar, like somebody I knew. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Duece told me what happened.. are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"You were with Duece?" I asked, happily. "Where are you guys?"

Rocky clung onto me. "We're at Crusty's."

I wiped my face, and shoved her away. Putting on my shoes, I ran over to the window.

"C'mon!" I said.

Rocky and I climbed out the window and made our way to Crusty's. I was so excited that Duece and I were going to meet, after that incident in the doctors office. Rocky and I made it to the pizza place and I took a deep breath. Walking inside, I saw Duece behind the counter. He looked at me and smiled. He came from behind the counter and I ran toward him. He held onto me and i wrapped my arms around his waist. Rocky cleared her throat and we stopped.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I don't want our parents to fight." I told him, holding onto his hand.

Duece looked at me and shook his head.

"My mom just overreacts. She'll be fine, _mami__._"

Duece and I held hands on top of the counter. Rocky joined us.

"So, what are you going to name it?" She asked. "Rocky?"

I chuckled and shrugged. Duece looked at me in confusion. I guess he didn't get understand why we were talking about all this stuff so soon, but he needs to be ready.

"Eh, if it's a boy we should name him Miguel Diego Martinez." Duece chimed in.

"And if it's a girl you should name her Brooklyn." Rocky said.

I smiled at her suggestion. Duece had to go back to work. Rocky and I said goodbye and made our way back home. When we got there, we came in through the window. My mom was sitting on the couch.

"Cierra Jones, where have you been?" She asked.

Rocky looked at me with frustration. "We were at Crusty's." She spoke up.

"With who? Duece?"

I shook my head yes.

"Cece! I told you not to leave this house! You disobeyed me and left your brother here alone! Are you stupid?" My mom rose her voice.

I grabbed Rocky and locked us both in my room. My mom kept banging on the door.

"GO AWAY, YOU SELFISH BITCH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Rocky's facial expression scared me. She looked at me like she'd just seen a ghost.

"I can't deal with this anymore." I sighed.

"What are you going to do?" Rocky asked, holding me.

"I'm moving in with Duece."


	3. Duece's Moment

**Duece's Point of View **

* * *

><p>My headphones on, hoodie up, music loud. Blocking out the world. All this drama. It's so fucking unnesscary. So what if she's pregnant? So what if we had sex? And then my mom thinks she's trying to pin someone else's baby on me. Why would Cece even do that? She's not like that AT ALL. My mom just needs to chill.<p>

I walked out of Crusty's and made it back home. When I opened the door, my mom was sitting with Cece on the couch. My day couldn't have got worse. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Cece, what are you doing here?"  
>"You're mom said I could stay here, since things at home aren't going well." She sniffled.<p>

I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. My mom would never turn down someone in need, and this time Cece was in need. Her stuff was in my room. We made our way in and locked the door behind us. She sat down on my bed. I laid beside her. She snuggled up to me and I held onto her.

"I thought you're mom hated me?" She asked.  
>"She wants to help you." I said, kissing her forehead.<p>

Cece grabbed my hand and locked hers with it.

"I mean, you're mom seems nice. But what happens when the baby is born?" She asked.  
>"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I told her.<p>

The door to my room opened and I saw Flynn stand there. He looked up at me and his sister. He scrunched his nose up.

"Mom said you have to come home, now." His voice was shaky.

I motioned him to come sit with us, and he did after standing in place for a minute. He sat in the middle of Cece and I, which ruined our time.

"Cece, I'm scared." Flynn confessed.  
>"Why? Mom's just mad, she'll get over it." Cece crossed her arms.<br>"No, she won't. She got so mad, she hit me." Flynn lifted his sleeve.

He revealed a red bruise burning on his upper arm. He rested his head on Cece's shoulder and she held onto him. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Taking off my headphones, I saw the way Cece held onto her brother. I pulled the covers over the three of us. Cece smiled. The two of us held onto Flynn until he fell asleep and soon after Cece did.

I just hope when our child is born, we can have one of these moments.


	4. Give It Time

**So, I see you guise like the story so far! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, I SWEAR! I just hope you liked Chapter 3. Duece is such a softy. Aha. I hope you guise like this one. Read and Review xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Duece's Point Of View<strong>

I woke up and saw Cece and Flynn still in bed with their eyes shut. I slid out of bed quietly and walked to the bathroom in my sweatpants and Crusty's t-shirt. In the hall, I didn't hear anything or anyone. I guess my mom was at work. I made my way into the kitchen and saw my mom left her laptop open. I grabbed it and opened the internet. To my surprise, her email was there. It was from my dad. I looked away from the screen, but my eyes forced me to read it.

_To: Sophia Martinez _

_Sophia, I know Duece is a handful over there but what could he have gotten himself into now? Remember when we were that age? You're father didn't want us to have Duece and look at where we are now. I know I can't be there to talk to him and tell him what he's doing is wrong, but you have to be fair to him. I know he may not be responsible, but you have to trust him, Sophia. Like you're father would always say, "Dale tiempo." Can't wait to see my grandson/daughter soon._

_ Love from Afghanistan, Carlos. _

"She doesn't trust me. I whispered.

I close her computer and walk back into my room. I shake Cece and Flynn awake. They both look up at me, still groggy from their naps. Cece sits up in my bed, with her arms still covering Flynn, as if she was fighting off someone. She gave me a smile.

"Morning beautiful."  
>"Morning Duece. Where's your mom?" She asked me.<br>"Work. Don't you need to take your brother home?"

She nods yes. Flynn lowers his head and We walk out of the house. I don't know why, but I was nervous to see Mrs. Jones. I haven't seen her since the doctors office and things have gotten crazier. She hit Flynn and I bet she was going to yell at me and her daughter. When we came to her house, I took a deep breath. She knocked on the door. Mrs. Jones opened the door and stared coldly at us.

"Get your ass inside." She sneered.

The three of us came inside and she sent Flynn to his room. Cece and I sat on the couch. Her mom stood in front of us.

"Why'd you hit Flynn?"Cece spoke up.

"Shut up. And let me talk." She ordered.

Her mom pulled out her phone and laid it down on the table.

"You left this. Rocky texted you. She said you were moving in with Duece. Move in over there, and you're never allowed back here." She shook her head.

"But Mom! That not fair! I wanna see my brother!" Cece stood up.

That when it happened. Her mom slapped her across the face. I shot up like a bullet and grabbed Mrs. Jones's hand. She pushed me away. Cece stumbled to her feet.

"This is what you do to him when you're mad, huh? You just hit him!" I yelled at her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn's Point of View<strong>

Yelling, screaming, crashes, and shattering. That's all I could hear from inside my room. I hid under the covers and sank into my bed. Muffled yelling swam around in my ears. It was pretty scary. My mom has been going crazy ever since Cece found out she was having a baby. I'm kinda excited, but scared. Who knows what my mom will do when the baby is born. Maybe she'll abuse it, like she did to me last night.

_Flashback _

"_Where's your sister?" She yelled even louder. I shook my head, no. She didn't believe me. Her hand balled into a fist and punched my arm. I cradled it and slid to the floor. She left my room and I cried. My arm was pulsing and the bruise was bright red. "I hate you." I whispered, with teary eyes. _

I lifted my shirt and looked at the bruise. It was now purpleish black. My breath was uneasy when I touched it. I heard the yelling stop. I cracked my door open just a little and saw Cece crying on the ground. Mom was in the kitchen on the phone and Duece was beside Cece. I ran out of my room and up to my sister. I flung my arms around her neck and wouldn't let go. She kissed my forehead.

"C'mon." Duece whispered.

Cece stood up and held me like a kid. We all walked toward the door and left. Where we were going? I don't know. Somewhere safe? I hope so.


	5. Add Insult to Injury

**So, I see you guise like the story so far. I'm trying to make these chapters longer. It took me two days to write this to satisfy your brains. xD hope you enjoy. Read and Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's Point of View<strong>

When we got back to Duece's house, it was still empty. I let go of Flynn and led him into Duece's bedroom. He just stayed there until I left. Duece was on the couch, and I sat beside him. I pulled my feet up in front of me and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I'm ready to be a parent?" He asked me.  
>"Of course I do.." I looked up at him.<p>

He grabbed my hand and wrapped his around it.

"I'm not ready to face this." He said, squeezing my hand.  
>"Face what?" I asked.<p>

Deuce looked into my eyes. It was like he could see right through me.

"I'm not ready for school. I'm not ready to see people judge me." He lowered his head.  
>"You act like you have to go through it alone. Look at me!" I pointed at my small baby bump.<br>"But you'll have Rocky.." Duece shook his head.  
>"She won't always be there.. And once my stomach starts getting bigger, I won't have a clue what to do. I'm not even ready for birth yet, Duece. I'm scared.. just like you." I sighed.<p>

Deuce looked back up at me and we both shared a look. It was like at that exact moment, our minds had come together.

"We'll have each others backs, cause we're that lucky. You're not like other guys, Duece. You care." I confessed, sliding my hand away from his.

I cupped his cheek and caressed it with my thumb. He smiled at me, his teeth were bright and shiny. I pulled him closer to me, putting our foreheads together. We looked at each others eyes. Just staring in silence, our smiles expressed our words for us.

"I love you." He whispered.

My lips and his collided for a minute. Then I pulled away.

"I love you too," slipped out of my mouth.

But I really do love him. He'd never hurt me. Not at a time like this, anyway. With a kid on the way and school, he'd never do that. Or would he?

_Flashback (Cece's POV)  
><em>

_I ran my fingers through his hair, while he unbuttoned my shirt. Deuce Martinez and me? An item? Was this really happening. I moved from his hair and pushed him down on my bed. "Protection?" I asked. "Got it." He answered quickly. He wrapped his arms around my body and squeezed my side. I felt his mouth travel up my neck and kiss it, then I felt him sucking my neck. A moan escaped my lips. His lips left my neck and he pulled off my shirt. I smiled at him. "I haven't really done this before.." I confessed. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you.. I just want you to know how much I love you, babe." _

I pulled away from Deuce. He gave me a confused look.

"I need to check on Flynn."

Walking into his bedroom, I shut the door behind me and saw Flynn sleeping on the bed. I sat beside him and pulled him close to me. My mind went soaring while I stroked his hair. Ugh, Our baby. Is this what it's going to be like?

I've been going through hell and high water to protect one child, now I have to protect my own brother. I just hope I don't have to do this alone. I could never, ever do this by myself. Maybe that's why mom is mad... she had to take care, and protect kids on her own. Maybe she just wants me to be careful.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

"You ready?" He asked, squeezing my hand.  
>"Yeah." I told him.<p>

We both walked into school, holding hands. It seemed like everyone was staring at us. Eyes would look from across the hall. Teachers, students, janitors, everyone was looking at my small baby bump. When I got to my locker, I saw Rocky. A smile formed against my lips until I saw her with Gunther and Tinka. Why did their lockers have to be near mine.

Duece kissed my cheek and left for class. I felt a tap on the shoulder. I spun around and saw the Hessenheffers in front of me.

"Well, I guess the rumors are true." Tinka said, poking at my stomach.  
>"You have pregnant belly." Gunther started to chuckle.<p>

I crossed my arms over my chest. Rocky slipped her arm around my shoulders.

"Your point? At least she's not afraid to come to school." Rocky shot at them.  
>"Yeah, I'm still trying to be a teenager, you have no idea what this baby is doing to my life."<p>

Gunther started to laugh harder.

"Let me guess, get rid of all your friends, lower your self esteem, and get Deuce to finally stay with you." Gunther's words burned.

I ran away from all of them and hid in the bathroom. Locking myself in a stall, I sank to the floor and felt tears fall down my face. Out of all people, Gunther would be the one to ruin my first day back. I just wanted things to be right, for people to forget my past and let me move on. But him. Gunther Hessenheffer, is the worst person I've ever met in my life. I really can't believe he would do that.. I can't be at this school anymore if I have to face his ignorance everyday.


	6. Player of a different Game

**Spring Break! Finally! I can write more. xD Who's excited? Sorry it's kinda short.. Read and Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Duece's Point of View<strong>

****After school, Cece came over and told me what happened. Gunther. He's a punk. Why would he fucking say that about my girlfriend? Is he stupid? I will beat the shit out of him. Flynn went back home and Cece stayed with us. Her stomach was getting a little bigger, more noticeable. My mom took her to the doctor to see if it's a boy or a girl. I was home alone with nothing to do.

I grabbed my head phones and headed over to Ty's house. All this baby stuff was really getting to me. I never thought this would happen to me. Cece and Ma actually getting along? If only her mom would help out, then this wouldn't be such a mess. I knocked on the door to Ty's and waited for an answer. The door opened and Rocky was standing there. Her hair was down on her shoulders. She was wearing a tank top and short shorts. I tried to keep my mouth shut.

"I-I-is Ty h-h-home?" I spit out.

Rocky leaned against the doorway. "No, but he'll be back pretty soon." She invited me inside.

Her smile lit up as we sat on the couch together.

"So how are you and Cece?" She asked.

"We're.. better but her stomachs getting bigger and I dunno if I'll be able to handle it, Rocky." I sighed and set my headphones on the table.

"Sounds like you need a distraction. I know one that'll distract you for sure." Rocky pointed at my jacket.

"Take it off it's like a million degrees in here." She said.

I pushed it off onto the floor. Rocky stood in front of me and sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked at her with confusion. She kissed me forcefully and I kissed her back with an equal amount of force. Her lips were sticky with strawberry lipgloss. She deepened the kiss and entered my mouth. I pulled both of our bodies down on to the couch as we locked lips. Her hands were all over me. I couldn't even resist or feel bad. Rocky was trying to distract me from our baby, and of it helped me then I'd be doing this everyday. Her tongue wrapped around mine. She spelt her name in my mouth and I lowered my hand to her ass. It felt right. She pulled away from me.

"You call that a kiss?" She said, deviously.

I picked up Rocky and wrapped her legs around me. I pressed her against a wall and pushed our lips together. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she moaned with pleasure. Her hands left my neck and she clung her hands to my side. I pulled away and saw a trail of spit fall on my shirt. I ignored it and kissed her up her neck. She moaned my name. Every time she got louder. She ran her hands through my hair. She planted little kisses on my lips every time I let her. Her lips were soft and less sticky. I had probably licked all of her lipgloss off. I pulled her back to the couch and set her down.

"Wow, Deuce. Your pretty good. That was some hardcore making out." Her hands traveled down my shirt.

I stopped her. "Stop, okay? I just needed a distraction."

I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. What did I just do? Rocky stopped me.

"Something wrong, Deucey?" She took a hold of my hand.

I rolled my eyes and yanked my hand back to my side. She gave me a confused look. I tried so hard not to look at her.

"You cheated on your pregnant girlfriend with her bestfriend? Way to go, Duecey.." Rocky pursed her lips together.

"Look Rocky!" I yelled. "You said this was a distraction. I didn't want to cheat on her, you forced me." My breath was heavy.

"Really? You're the one who pulled me against the wall and practically fucked me in the air." She pushed her hair to the side.

I pushed her away from me and slammed the door on my way out. Why was Rocky acting like this?


	7. Unusually Quiet

**A/N: Wow, I haven't been on here in like a year. Well, here I am to continue and hopefully finish this insane story. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's POV<strong>

I looked at myself in the mirror. All I could see was my long, red hair and head bangs. My stomach was poking out from my tank top. Not much, but still. Deuce was over at Ty's and I was in his room with Flynn laying on the bed. I didn't mind Flynn living with us but it did bother me a little bit. He could be a little annoying sometimes. I turned away from the mirror and heard Gunther's insult ring through my head again. So what if I was pregnant? Being pregnant really isn't a 'so what' but whatever. All this time I thought he would leave me alone. Gunther is just as ignorant as his little sister Tinka.

I heard the front door open. I expected it to be Deuce but when I got to the living room it was just his mother, Sophia. She reluctantly rolled her eyes at me and I looked at the hard wood floors.

"Hi, Mrs. Martinez," I tried to start conversation. "How was work."

I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet waiting for an answer that never came. She set her bag on the coffee table and went to her room. There was a small slam and I heard her lock it too. What came over her? I quietly set her bag on the couch and looked through it. It's not like she'd care. Her wallet held two hundred dollars and some change. I took fifty and looked more thoroughly. Her phone was there too. She had her emails unlocked and there was one from her husband. I skimmed it and looked at the floor.

_"Dale tiempo." I whispered to myself. _

What could that mean? I still couldn't believe she told her husband about the baby. It's not like he cares; he's too busy saving lives in Afghanistan. I needed Deuce right now to tell him about what I just read. He needed to know for sure. I went back into his bedroom and sat beside Flynn. He was still asleep, curled into a little ball. My arms were wrapped around him safely. I would never harm him like my mom does. I'd never. My ears heard the front door open a second time and I knew for sure it was Deuce. His mom was still locked in her room and Deuce came in and sat down with me. He didn't even look at me.

"Deuce, your dad knows about us and he's okay with it.. I guess." I said, shrugging.

That caught his attention, he looked up at me and took a hold of my hand.

"How do you know that? Who told you?" He asked me.

"Your mom. I was going through her purse and-"

"You went through my mom's purse?! Why? What the hell?" Deuce threw my hand down.

"I needed some money, okay? I was thinking we could save some and then get our own apartment, okay? I just so happened to see her phone and there was an email from your dad." I was talking way too fast.

Deuce looked away from me for a moment. He sighed.

"Yeah, he.. uh.. he talked to her about it." Deuce's face flushed white.

"Dale tiempo." I told him.

"Give it time..." He said.

Deuce sighed and shook his head. I was pretty sure I hadn't angered him that much.

"We can save some money from your job at Crusty's and then take some from your mom and things will get better, right Deuce?"

He didn't answer me. I kissed his cheek. He should know by now. We need to leave this place. What's his problem? He was acting so quiet and shy. That's when I noticed it.

"Babe, where's your jacket?" I asked.

"At Ty's house." He said, staring at the floor.


	8. With the Exception Of

**Rocky's Point Of View**

I quickly pushed the school doors open and walked over to my locker. It was a little early. There were hardly any students here. Deuce's jacket was over my right shoulder. I skipped past my locker and went further down the hall until I reached Deuce's locker. It never had a lock on it, which I never understood. I pulled it open and shoved his black, leather jacket inside. After shutting it, I waltzed back over to my locker and waited for other students to arrive. I'm pretty sure nobody saw me put the jacket in there. Cece couldn't find out about me and Deuce's little _thing _that happened the other night. It would crush her. I honestly don't think she'd want to speak to me after that. Who would? I practically stole her boyfriend. My phone fell out of my pocket and as I picked it up, I started to think of something. Deuce needs a distraction, right? Maybe I can be that distraction. Sooner or later, he'll want me more than her and then Cece will be nothing but a baby momma to him. Who wouldn't want Deuce Martinez? He's dated Dina and Cece. I just don't know why he hadn't come onto me sooner. In all honesty, I came onto him but who cares? I started to send Deuce a text, hoping Cece wouldn't find it. Nothing bad, I just told him to meet me in the Janitor's closet before first period. It's not like he wasn't going to listen. The janitor opened the front doors and I heard the buses pulling into the school. A mob of students came in and in the back I could see Cece and Deuce hand in hand. For a moment, Deuce looked down at his phone and bit his lip. I chuckled at his reaction. He kissed Cece and headed down the hall. As soon as I saw that, I left to go to the Janitor's closet. If Deuce only knew what he was getting himself into. I slid my backpack into an empty locker and entered the closet. Deuce turned to face me after reading some toilet paper brands. I smirked.

"Rocky, what do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I feel horrible about cheating on Cece, okay?"

"What do I want?" I asked, stepping closer to him. "I want you, Deucey. You told me the other night that you needed a distraction and I can be that for you. Cece doesn't have to know. I'll get Dina to cover, or something. You know you need to keep your mind off of that baby. Look at you, you're stressing all the time."

Deuce knew I was right. The expression his said it all. He took a shaky breath and looked my in the eyes.

"You're sure she won't find out?" He asked, almost whispering.

"Positive." I said, taking another step closer.

We were face to face. Deuce stared at the floor for a moment. I took a hold of his hand. I could feel him shaking like crazy. Pulling his arms around my waist, I stuck my tongue out at him, teasing him a little. He still wouldn't look up.

"Deuce.." I said.

He looked up at me and I kissed him, square on the lips. He kissed me back with a bit of force. My hands traveled down to his legs and near his belt buckle. He took a step back and ended up falling on the ground. I straddled Deuce looked down at him with a smirk. A weak smile crossed his lips and pulled his head up and quickly kissed me. I kissed him again, this time with tongue. He slipped his inside my mouth and wrestled with it as if we needed a winner. I grinded my hips against his lap while he was under me. I heard a small moan escape his lips. Deuce pulled away and sat up. I wrapped my legs around him before falling into an awkward sitting position. Deuce's lips crept up my neck and near my breasts. I quietly moaned his name. My arms were around his neck and every now and again, I'd yank at his hair. Our hips were thrust against one another's.

"Deuce, just fuck me already." I begged.

He shook his head no but thrusted his hips up against me. I smirked with delight. I pulled his head down and started to kiss him again. My mouth had been infiltrated once more by his tongue but I didn't mind it. As we made out, I realized that Cece would probably never get any of this again. Sucks for her. It made me feel just a little bad. Although Cece was my best friend, her boyfriend was hot. To be honest, she doesn't deserve Deuce at all. She knew how much I liked Deuce and instead of dating him, she just slept with him and now she's pregnant. Maybe Gunther was right. Deuce is finally going to stay with her because she's having his kid. If this weren't the case, he'd probably be on to the next one by now. But if she wouldn't have gotten pregnant, I'd probably still be in the janitors closet, making out with her boyfriend. I broke the kiss. Deuce looked at me with confusion.

"We're done here, for now anyway." I said, fixing my hair.

I ran my hands down to his dick and smiled. He looked away from me. Giving him a small peck on the neck, I giggled.

"Oh, Deucey." I said, leaving the closet.

It wasn't close to time for class to start. I was happy. An early morning make out session with Deuce Martinez was just what I needed to get my spirits up, ha. I shrugged and grabbed my backpack. That's when I remembered. I forgot to tell Deuce about the jacket. Oh well. It's not like he told anyone he came over. And if he did, who would believe him? Cece is my best friend and the last time I checked it was chicks before dicks, with the exception of Deuce.


	9. Tension and Sex ED

**A/N: I'm on spring break, so prepare for long chapters, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce's Point of View<strong>

I picked myself up from the janitor's closet floor. As long as I had a distraction, I didn't care. It was good to know that Rocky would keep the baby off my mind. The only bad thing about this situation was if Cece found out. I pray she won't because I love her. I stumbled out of the closet and shut the door slyly. Cece was at her locker with Rocky. I shook my head in confusion. I walked past both of them and made my way to my locker. I opened it hesitantly and watched my jacket fall onto the school floor. Rocky. She must have. Why did she give it back? Did she not want Ty to find it? I shoved it back inside and grabbed my books. Shutting my locker, I headed over to the girls. They were talking before class. I took a deep breath. Cece's back was facing me. I smiled and secretly wrapped my arms around her waist. She flinched and turned to see me. Her hair smelled like peaches; It was perfection.

"Hey babe. Where have you been?" She asked me.

I let go of her waist and bit my bottom lip.

"Uhhhh.. I had to find Ty." I lied.

She shook her head and took a hold of my hand. "Walk me to class?" She asked, sweetly.

"Yeah." I said, quickly. I was trying so hard to avoid an awkward situation.

Cece and I took a walk to her homeroom. She was quiet. I was confused. She gave me a kiss before heading inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Cece's Point of View <strong>

I gave Deuce a kiss before heading to class. When I got inside the room, all eyes were on me. For all the wrong reasons of course. People were expecting this from me. They knew that sooner or later, I, Cece Jones, would end up pregnant in high school. I just wished people wouldn't give me such dirty looks. I headed to my seat next to none other than Gunther Hessenheffer. He was unusually quiet today. I shrugged it off and began copying the notes on the board. Coach Smith hadn't arrived for health class yet and I wasn't worried about striking up conversation with anyone. I heard the classroom door shut and low and behold Coach Smith walks in with a box.

"Morning Class. Today we're going to be talking about safe sex." He said, pulling a banana and a condom out of the box.

I slouched in my chair and began watching his demonstration of how to put a condom on.

Thoughts began to run through my head. Was this supposed to be aimed at me? Just because Decue and I didn't use one doesn't mean I'm the poster child for teen pregnancies. I could feel everyone judging me. It was sickening. Completely sickening. I ducked my head down onto my arms and laid my head to the side on my desk. There was a tap on my shoulder. My eyes peeked out to see Gunther.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Gunther had a sincere expression on his face.

"Look, I felt really bad about saying all that rude stuff to you, okay? Can I make it up to you?" He asked, playing in my hair.

Biting my lip in frustration, I managed to let out, "Keep talking."

"You and me at Crusty's today after school?" Gunther asked, drawing his fingers out of my hair.

"Look, it's a great offer but I'm with Deuce and he works there.." My voice came to a whisper.

Not paying any attention, Gunther just sighed. "Not as a date or anything Cece, just please?" He asked, with the most sincere eyes.

I couldn't take this. One minute Gunther hated me and the next day he liked me? Was this real life?

"Sure, Hessenheffer. Why not? But I've got to stop by Shake it Up: Chicago after school and pick up my last check." I told him.

"Okay, I'll come with you." He said, brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

I smiled just a tad and buried my face back into my arms. I don't know why Gunther was trying to be nice to me or why he wanted to hang out but I could use a friend right now. Rocky and I have barely been talking and I miss her a lot. Hopefully she'll be at the Shake it Up: Chicago studios after school. I'm hoping she'll be able to help me out after I leave school. Coach Smith kept preaching about how safe sex was better for us and started passing out pamphlets about clinics and STDs. I'm just really hoping Deuce doesn't mind me hanging with Gunther.

_*Later that day...*_

**Rocky's Point of View**

I pulled Deuce's shirt on and shrugged my shoulders. Pressing my head against his bare chest, I could feel the rise and fall of his breath.

"Look Rocky, maybe we should leave. The show starts soon." He had a worried tone in his voice.

My fingers traced around his belly button in complete little circles. He was worried for nothing. Cece was quitting because of her baby. Nobody would come into this dressing room unless it was a manager or the place was burning down. My hair fell to my side as I sat up. Deuce mimicked me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I feel bad. Cece really loves me and I don't want to keep hurting her." He whispered.

"Shut up." I groaned. "Cece doesn't care, okay? She just wants you to take care of her baby and stuff. Ever since she's gotten preggers, she's dropped me."

"Maybe because you're making her own boyfriend cheat on her?" Deuce pulled at his shirt that I was wearing. I pushed myself on top of him and straddled him.

"I'm not making you do anything. You're choosing to do it." I said, kissing his neck quite softly.

Deuce turned away. "Only because I needed a distraction and I'm starting to regret it, okay?"

I dragged my fingers down Deuce's chest and chuckled. He thought he was just going to leave me and pretend that everything would go back to normal? Wrong. I pulled myself from on top of him and stood in front of the vanity mirror. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Kissing the back of my neck, he whispered, "I could still use a distraction, though."

The door to my dressing room opened and in walked Cece and Gunther. Deuce pushed himself away from me and I could feel the tension in the room.


	10. I Don't Wanna Go There

****Cece's Point of View****

"Deuce, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" I asked, calmly.

He clasped his hands together, looking around the room for answers. I didn't want to get mad for the sake of my baby but was this really true? Was Deuce cheating on me?

"I.." He let out a loud breath. "Me and Rocky were just.."

"Having sex? I mean, she is wearing your shirt. I can't believe you'd do this to me, the both of you!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest.

Rocky took a step toward me and gave me a look.

"It's not his fault. He needed a distraction and how do we know you're not cheating with Gunther?" Rocky smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Gunther came with me to get my check before I leave the show.." I shook my head in frustration. "How could you do this to me, Rocky?"

"It was fairly easy to convince Deuce and you pushed me away as soon as you found out you were with child." She protested.

"Well, you know what? Keep him." I said.

"Cece, please don't. She means nothing to me, okay?" Decue took a hold of my hands. I tried my hardest to look away from him.

"You don't mean that and I'm serious, Deuce. I'm done here. I'm completely done with you. Enjoy your new girlfriend." My face turned bright red and I could feel tears running down my face.

"Cece, no. I love you, baby." Deuce got down on his knees.

My first insinct was to grab him and hug him to no end but I couldn't. He hurt me and our child. I grabbed Gunther's hand and slammed the door behind the both of us. The slam echoed through my ears. Gunther lead me to the projection and lighting room above the dance floor. He closed the door behind us and I was so sure that nobody would find us. I sat down in one of the chairs and felt more tears stream down my face. Gunther knelt down beside me and pulled up my shirt. I smacked his hand away until I saw what he was doing. He looked up at me with loving eyes.

"Trust me." Gunther said in such a reassuring voice.

He pressed his lips against my stomach and I could feel the baby kick just a bit. I cried even harder. He pulled my shirt down and held me close. It made me feel safe; completely safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Deuce's Point of View<strong>

I sat on my knees on sure of what to do next. My stomach felt uneasy and I didn't know what to do with myself. Rocky sat on the counter in front of her mirror. My cheeks burned bright red with anger. Nothing but anger. She left me and I let her. I let her walk right out that door. I fucking let her leave. I shouldn't have but she's already gone. I'm giving up on both of them. Our child and Cece.

"Get off the floor, Deuce." Rocky called out.

"Shut up." I whispered.

There was a hard smack on the back of my head.

"What the _fuck_ did you say to me?" She said in a stern tone.

I took to my feet and grabbed Rocky's wrists. Looking up at her, I saw her face go completley blank. With no thinking, I slammed her aginst the wall and pressed my body against hers. She tried so hard to break free of my grip but I just wouldn't let her. Rocky wasn't allowed to leave me now. She just made me lose the best thing for me and she was going to pay.

"Deuce, let go of me! You're _hurting_ me!" Rocky squirmed around trying to get away from me.

"_NO! You don't get to just leave me! You just made me lose the best fucking thing for me! She walked right out of that.._" I stopped midsentence and threw Rocky towards the door. "_DOOR_!"

My anger was getting the best of me. I knew it was but I didn't care. Rocky fumbled around with the door knob trying to open it and I could see her shaking. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from it. She started to hit me violently. Rocky threw so many punches and kicks.

"_DEUCE! STOP IT! LET ME GO!_" Her voice was giving out.

"_NO! YOU WANTED ME? NOW YOU HAVE ME!_" I yelled.

This had turned into a screaming match. Neither of us wanted to give in but she wouldn't stop fighting. I threw Rocky on the floor. She didn't understand. She didn't know I could be like this. Her breath was heavy and short. I pulled myself on top of her and pinned her onto the ground. The thought of hurting her crossed my mind but I couldn't do that to Rockelle. I just couldn't. Her eyes were filled with fear and I watched as she stared up at me. My head hurt like hell.

"Deuce, please just let me go. Please.." Rocky begged and pleaded.

"I don't think I can do that." I said, holding her arms down.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunther's Point of View<strong>

I held Cece in my arms tightly and felt her tears roll down my arm. I didn't want her to hurt anymore. She didn't deserve to be hurt by Deuce. As much as I didn't even like being around any of them, Cece was truly a nice girl and I couldn't just let her sit here and cry. I pressed my lips against her stomach once more to calm her down and it actually worked. To know that there was another person paitiently inside of Cece made me smile.

"Gunther.." Cece said, quietly.

"Don't say anything." I begged.

I awkwardly lifted Cece's shirt and pressed my ear against her stomach. I heard an intersting thing, two heartbeats. I pulled away and Cece pulled her shirt down and sat down on the floor beside me. She wouldn't say a word, but she just kept looking at me. Her eyes were an amazing sight. Two pearls of perfection, the way I saw them. We didn't have to say anything because everything that needed to be said, shouldn't have been said.

"So, what are you going to do about the baby?" I asked, trying to fill the empty room.

Cece just gazed at me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I hugged her back, reassuringly. She needed to be alright. She looked up at me with a soft, tear-stained face. I pulled my hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks with them. Pulling her toward me was the easiest part. My lips pressed against hers, kindly and sweetly. I pulled away but she came back for another kiss, which was longer than the first one. Her lips were so soft and pink and they were against mine almost magnetically. Cece pulled away this time and smiled at me.

"I'm going to love my child without Deuce." She said, smiling.

I kissed her forehead without thinking and laid back on the floor. Cece did the same and rested her head against my chest. My eyelids became heavy and after that, I could feel myself falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's Point of View<strong>

"Deuce, my legs are falling asleep. Please, just let me go?" I begged.

Decue was still sitting on top of me and I was begging him to get off of me. He wouldn't just get off of me. I watched Deuce pull his hands to my waist and pull at my pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked, getting even more frightened.

"Shut up, Rocky. Just shut the fuck up." He whispered.

Deuce pulled himself off of me and went to my dresser. He was looking for something in the drawers. I ran for the door and when he knew her wrapped one arm 'round my waist and pulled my close to him. Deuce was strong but I knew I could've been stronger. I grabbed at his arm and pulled myself away from him. Deuce grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on to the ground. He sighed.

"Rocky, just stop. Alright? There's no getting away from me." Deuce smirked and pulled his other arm around me.

I was sitting up awkwardly and I couldn't get out of Deuce's grip. He had me in his lap and both of his arms were around me. There was something in his hands that I just couldn't find out what it was. Deuce pressed his lips against my neck. I shuddered. It felt so good but I couldn't let myself get too excited. He was hurting me. He kissed me down my neck and I felt lke I was in heaven.

Deuce turned me to face him but I couldn't look him in the eye. Deuce kissed me against the lips. I bit his lip softly, hoping he'd let me go but he didn't. He put his hands against my lips, pressing something else against it. Duct tape. I screamed loudly but it was so muffled it sounded like nonsense.

"Oh, Rocky.." He said, pinning me down on the ground.

He pushed himself on top of me and smiled deviously. I could tell what he was up to. If Deuce thought he was going to do this, he was crazy. My eyes filled with tears as I felt Deuce pull at my pants. He kept pulling them down. I didn't want to. Not this way. I screamed and fought at him. He just kept smiling and pulling at my pants. Deuce's lips traveled down my stomach and around my waist. I kept bucking everywhere, hoping he would just let me go. As soon as Deuce pulled his belt off, tears started to fall down my face. He couldn't take his anger out like this.

"Rocky, I hope you're happy now.." He said, kissing my forehead and pinning my arms down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I hope you guys enjoy that. I just finished with exams so I should have WAY more time to update now. Debating on if I should make a sequel or not? Anyway, tell me what you think of it... guiseee. Peace.**


End file.
